


New Traditions

by Saturn_Silk



Series: Be Still My Foolish Heart [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Football, Kinda Fluffy, Thanksgiving, super late thanksgiving cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Some thanksgiving unsureness and cuteness between Zelda and Lilith.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Be Still My Foolish Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Thanksgiving was weeks ago. I wrote most of this to go up long ago but never got around to posting it, and it felt like a waste to delete it. I don't really know what this is supposed to be, but I hope you enjoy!!

Zelda tossed and turned as she tried to get herself comfortable enough to fall asleep. It was no use. The Mortuary was quite, Hilda and Sabrina most likely sleeping by now, but Zelda’s mind just couldn’t switch off. She was mentally going over what needed to be done the next day. 

_The Feast of Feasts._

Originally, when she became High Priestess earlier in the year, Zelda had decided to outlaw the tradition completely, like her brother before her. With no Dark Lord to please, Zelda saw no reason to sacrifice an innocent witch this year, or any year going forward. Their numbers were low enough as it was.

As time passed, Zelda didn’t give it any more thought, too caught up in other more important traditions that had to be upheld or altered. So when Hilda asked her how the coven would celebrate the annual ritual this year, Zelda froze. Time seemed to move so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday was Sabrina’s birthday, and now they were nearing the end of November. Zelda was at a bit of a loss. She was sure that no sacrifices would be made, but somehow completely outlawing the tradition didn’t seem right either. After all Sister Freya made a great sacrifice all those years ago and deserved to be honored in some way.

As the day drew nearer Zelda had yet to come up with a plan. She wanted to ask Lilith, but also didn’t want to seem incompetent. Besides, Lilith had been scarce since Samhain, most likely having her hands full in Hell. Or at least, that’s what Zelda hoped. She had the sinking feeling that what she said to Lilith that night might have scared her away. She immediately regretted it. Of course, what she said was true but she didn’t plan on telling Lilith she loved her. Zelda inwardly cringed as she remembered how Lilith made some excuse to leave shortly after. 

Eventually, Zelda swallowed her pride and went to her niece in the hopes she might have an idea. Of course the now 17 year old was ready to help.

“Why don’t we still fast in the last days leading up to the feast, but instead of eating _someone_ , we could break our fast with unholy communion, followed by a normal feast of some sort?”

Zelda had to agree that that was their best bet for the time being.

But, now the night before Zelda suddenly felt unsure. It all felt rather anti-climactic in a way, almost mortal like for each family to have their own feast after the short sermon Zelda had planned out. It would just have to do.

Elsewhere, another woman was in a similar predicament. Lilith lay atop of her four-poster bed in Hell, staring up at the ceiling unblinkingly. Technically she didn’t need sleep, but after her time as Mary Wardwell, she had gotten quite used to it. Tonight, however, she was too anxious to fall asleep. In all honesty, she was feeling on edge for the past month. Ever since Zelda told her she loved her, Lilith’s mind went into overdrive. She started overthinking everything. What did Zelda really mean? Surely she loves her as a friend. Lilith was sure it was not meant in a romantic way. Lilith said I love you back almost as a reflex, but the more she thought about it the more she realized it was true. When she was pretending to be Mary Wardwell, Lilith already had respect for the Spellman matriarch, but that only intensified as they spent more and more time together after she became Queen. The respect quickly morphed into admiration, and it wasn’t long before Lilith realized that she might be developing feelings that were not exactly professional.

In the handful of times that they had seen each other since Sabrina’s birthday, Lilith would find herself staring at her High priestess as she amicably spoke about things regarding their religion. Lilith never took much of it in, too preoccupied in the way Zelda’s eyes would glisten in the firelight or the slight blush on her cheeks as she got excited over something. She was stunning, and so capable. Lilith knew she couldn’t have chosen anyone better suited to be her representative on earth. As much as Lilith enjoyed Zelda’s company, she would cut their meetings short as off late. In the past, they would chat long after official church matters were handled, but now Lilith felt the need to flee once they crossed into more relaxed territory.

Now, the night before the Feast of Feasts, Lilith’s nerves were frayed. Hilda had stopped her in the academy the week before as she exited Zelda’s office. The younger Spellman sister invited her to have dinner with them the following week. Lilith was touched, but didn’t give a definite answer. She wanted to go, truly, but the idea of being in Zelda company in a way that wasn’t strictly professional made her stomach churn. She felt ridiculous. She spent the better part of the year working alongside Zelda, so why was she feeling like this now? With a heavy sigh, Lilith turned on her side and tried to think of something else.

* * *

The next day Zelda breathed a sigh of relief as she and the rest of the Spellman’s materialized in the mortuary. The morning's events had gone down without a hitch. The coven shared the same sentiment of not sacrificing one of their own and welcomed the change in tradition for the first time in years. Now Zelda could relax. She strolled over to the TV to see what time the football would begin before going to wash up for lunch. As she entered the kitchen she noticed Sabrina setting the table.

“Why are you setting four places?”

Sabrina froze as she looked up at Zelda and then at Hilda, who was adding the finishing touches to something on the stove.

“Oh, I invited Lilith,” Hilda said with a nervous smile “didn’t I tell you?”

“No, you most certainly did not,” Zelda huffed. She suddenly felt underdressed in her plain black dress. She contemplated changing into something more befitting for her Queen, when someone knocked on the door.

“That should be her, be a dear and open up for her Zelds!” Hilda practically squealed, to which Zelda rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door. Sure enough, Lilith was on the other side bundled up in her long leather coat. 

“Lilith,” Zelda said, bowing her head slightly in respect “come in.”

The demoness’ cheeks and nose were pink from the cold air and her eyes were wide as she stood in the foyer. Why did she look so nervous? Zelda wondered as she helped her take off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. There was a moment of silence with the two women just looking at one another until Zelda realized she was being a terrible hostess. “Right this way,” she said gesturing to the kitchen.

Sabrina was, of course, delighted to see the Queen and even gave her a hug which seemed to surprise Lilith. Hilda too smiled brightly at her, as if she had knowledge of some secret. 

“You’re just in time love, lunch is ready,” Hilda said as she placed the last dish on the table.

As they took their seat around the table, Zelda instinctively held her hands out to say a prayer. It was only until she realized no one was holding her left hand that she saw that it was Lilith sitting on her left. She seemed unsure of the situation. Zelda inwardly scolded herself for forgetting that Lilith didn’t exactly like prayers. She was just about to make an excuse when she felt a warm hand softly slide into hers. Zelda lead a quick prayer, making sure not to mention the demoness until the very end in a quick thank you. When she finished she gave Lilith’s hand a soft squeeze before opening her eyes to find the brunette's own trained in her.

“This looks delicious Aunt Hilda!” Sabrina said, effectively breaking the tension between the two women.

As always, Hilda had outdone herself. They ate in pleasant silence with Hilda or Sabrina occasionally asking Lilith questions about this or that. Lilith would answer politely, but Zelda could sense that she was still tense. She seemed to make a point of not to look Zelda in the eyes again. Zelda tried not to think too much of it, but she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on inside Lilith’s head. 

When they were all sufficiently stuffed Zelda excused herself to the back porch for a smoke. 

“Thank you for having me, the food was delicious,” Lilith said to Hilda as she helped her gather the dishes.

“It’s only a pleasure! I can’t imagine you have home-cooked meals often in Hell,” Hilda replied cheerily.

“No, I don’t.” Lilith gave a tight-lipped smile and shuffled from one foot to another looking unsure of what to do.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want, we love having you.”

When Zelda returned from her post-meal smoke she was astonished to find Lilith helping Hilda dry the dishes.

“Do you think it’s appropriate for our Queen to be doing the dishes, Hilda?”

“Actually, I offered,” Lilith answered “it’s the least I can do. Really.”

That seemed to satisfy Zelda. “Well, I’m going to check on the football.” She announced before heading out of the kitchen. 

A couple of minutes after Zelda settled down to watch a game, Lilith entered the room with two plates of Pecan Pie.

“I was instructed to bring you dessert and keep you company,” Lilith said as she handed Zelda a plate and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, “Hilda said something about taking Sabrina into town to see her friends.”

They ate their dessert in silence, Zelda occasionally yelling at the television. After a nail-biting touchdown, Zelda lit another cigarette and glanced over at Lilith who looked both confused and amused.

“Have you ever watched football before?” Zelda inquired as she got up to pour them both a drink.

Lilith shook her head as she accepted her glass. “I have no idea what’s going on here,” she admitted sheepishly. 

“Well, it’s quite simple. You basically have a certain amount of time to score more points than your opponent. You can either throw or run with the ball to the end zone to get a touchdown.” Zelda proceeded to explain the basic rules of the game to Lilith who listened intently. Soon the match entered its last couple of minutes with both teams standing on an equal score. Zelda was on her feet, yelling at the screen. Zelda’s desired team managed to score a field goal in the final seconds, securing a win.

Zelda cheered loudly before taking her seat again, this time much closer to Lilith.

“See, it’s fun,” Zelda said slightly out of breath as she muted the TV.

“Do you always get this worked up?” Lilith asked slightly concerned.

“Pretty much. I love most contact sports. Plus, I had a bet going on this particular game.”

Lilith laughed. “I should have known.”

They chatted a while longer and Zelda scooted even closer to Lilith. She felt emboldened by the win, and the couple of glasses of alcohol they consumed, and soon their shoulders were touching. Lilith froze at first but then relaxed as she felt the Zelda warmth radiate at her side. It reminded her of the night they spent in that awful hotel weeks prior. 

Zelda slowly let her head rest on Lilith’s shoulder and a comfortable silence settled between them. 

“Zelda,” Lilith said timidly “I want to ask you something,” The conversation they exchanged at Samhain pressed heavily on her mind.

She got no response from the read head, and when she glanced down she realized Zelda had fallen asleep. With a smile, Lilith pulled a blanket off from the back of the couch and gently draped it over Zelda. She repositioned her arm slightly to ensure Zelda would be comfortable. Her questions could wait, her High Priestess' sleep was more important now.


End file.
